The present invention is directed to an electrically actuated switch for at least two light or optical waveguides which has one of the waveguides supported on a mobile switching tongue or blade which is moveable between a rest and second position and the other waveguide supported in a fixed position with its end face aligned with the end face of the one waveguide as the blade assumes one of the two positions. The switch includes an electrical coil which creates a magnetic field to shift the tongue between the rest and second position to open and close the connection between the light waveguides.
In the case of the coupling two light or optical waveguides, it is important that the two end faces of the light waveguides are centered relative to one another as precisely as possible. The light conductive core diameter of the light waveguides, which are usually optical fiber waveguides, is relatively small so that any lateral offset leads to a considerable attenuation of the light signal that can be transmitted between the two waveguides.
A switch has been proposed for light waveguides in which a switching tongue or blade supports one of the light waveguides or fibers and the other light waveguide or optical fiber is supported on a stationary member which is arranged in the housing and the switch also includes an electrical coil. An example of such a switch is disclosed in a copending U.S. patent application of Gerhard Winzer, U.S. Ser. No. 071,118 filed Aug. 30, 1979, which is based on German patent application No. P 28 41 140.7.
During a switching on of the current, in a switch of this type, the coil will become heated due to its considerable electrical resistance. A danger does exist which danger is that a thermal distortion will occur in the switch which is composed of various parts. This thermal distortion can cause the switching tongue or blade and the fixed guide path for the other fibers to become displaced relative to one another. Such a displacement between the fixed guide path or support and the switching blade can cause a lateral offset of the facing end surfaces of the light waveguides which will cause an enlarged coupling attenuation.